Mistakes Are Forever
by Emmett-Rocks-LilyPad-EliteStar
Summary: The Cullen family is vacationing in Hawaii and the Cullun "kids" have lots of fun with pranks, but what will happen when one prank goes too far and they get into more trouble than ever before? Previously titled: Hawaii? What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
1. Author's Note

_Disclaimer: All belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Emmett belongs to her, if he belonged to me, I wouldn't be here. *sighs*_

This story takes place about 6 months after Breaking Dawn. All normal pairings and mostly within character. Bella and Edward are attending Dartmouth, but are back in Forks at the Cullen mansion for winter break.

Throughout the story there are random quotes from t.v. shows and movies, guess who says them and post your answer in a review. This is our first story and we will greatly appreciate the reviews, so please help us out! If we need fictional characters and you review and are helpful to us, we just might let you be our fictional character. Make sure you tell us which answer is for which quote (they will be numbered). We will post the answers for each chapter in the following chapter.

Hope you enjoy (and review!!!)


	2. Boredom

_Disclaimer: All belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Emmett belongs to her, if he belonged to me, I wouldn't be here. *sighs*_

Chapter 1: Boredom Rosalie's P.O.V.

"I'm booooored," Emmett whined for the 697th time in the past four hours. It was the week before winter break and I was sitting on the big, white sofa in the living room, watching a new episode of the Secret Life of the American Teenager. I don't like Amy…. Evil little human girl. I was only watching it because there was nothing better on- The Hills wasn't on at this time.

"Emmett, shut up and go play WII," I yelled becoming even more aggravated. I'd made so many suggestions by this time that I was running out of plausible options. Each activity had lasted him a maximum of 15 minutes.

"I most certainly can not play WII anymore- I broke it again," he said looking down at his feet and then giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not falling for that again Emmett, honey. You know that that doesn't work on me anymore." Be strong, Rose, be strong. "Go buy another new one, you have money." my husband is so immature sometimes. Actually, all the time, well, except at night anyway.

"Well then go see if Nessie will play with you." I said as a last resort to get him to leave. Eddie and Bells are going to _love_ me now. Oh well.

"Ooooohh, great idea. I'll go see if she wants to go to Disneyland." He said in his 'I've-got-a-new-scheme-that-I-need-to-carry-out-before-I-get-caught-voice'.

"Emmett, you know that Eddie, Bella, and Alice won't let you do that." I said, sorry that I had even mentioned it.

"Why not, they have to let her grow up sometime!" He said frustrated. "Wait, Alice? Why would she care?," he asked totally clueless.

"Uh Emmett, have you met Alice? If you take Ness to Disneyland, Alice won't be able to dress her in new outfits every hour." Seriously how does he not know that. He's lived with Alice for how long? Maybe I should see if he wants to go upstairs with me… the furniture isn't in enough pieces yet. Nah, maybe later. "Emmett, how 'bout we go someplace next week, just the two of us! It's Christmas break!" If that doesn't distract him nothing will.

"Oooooh, Can we go someplace sunny and tropical?" he asked excitedly.

"You know, we could go on a road trip! You could drive a big, huge R.V. twice the speed limit!" That ought to make him happy.

"Awesome idea Rosie, let's go buy an R.V. now!" He shrieked while bouncing. Yes, _bouncing_.

"What are you buying? I heard the word buying!" Alice yelled while skidding to a stop about one foot from me. Jeez, obsessive little pixie.

"Alice, I am going to have to sign you up for Shopaholics Anonymous and take away your credit cards if-"

"We're buying an R.V. so we can go on a road trip!" Emmett said, cutting me off.

"Great idea," Alice said, "We should all go. I'll call a family meeting and we can decide where to go! I can't believe that I didn't think of this before. Ooooooooohhhhh, this will be so much fun!" Oh no, that's Alice's 'I-have-so-much-shopping-to-do' tone of voice. This cannot be good for poor Bella.

[Five minutes later] Alice's P.O.V.

"Okay guys, we're planning a road trip for over Christmas break and I need you to tell me where you would like to go" I said excitedly, bouncing in my seat. Oh , duh, I know where we're going, of course, I saw it about a week ago I just didn't know what it was we were doing there. Oh the shopping possibilities. Oh no, I don't think that I will have enough time to finish all my shopping!

"Under one condition," Edward said quickly, "You cannot force Bella into any mall with you." FUN SPOILER!!! I thought unhappily to him.

"I know," he replied smugly

"Fine," I said glumly, "So where would you guys like to go?"

"Geez, Alice," said Jacob from beside Bella, "You're up, you're down, you're here, you're there, you're like a frickin' one woman circus." **(1)**

"I know, I have the best idea ever!" Emmett yelled excitedly form the other end of the table, "let's go on a road trip to Hawaii!" For this he was smacked across the back of his head by both Rose and Edward. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

" Two problems, idiot," Rose said trying to figure out how he could be so stupid, "First, you can't go on a road trip to Hawaii- it's an island, and second, we are vampires, how would we hide our sparkling skin from all of the stupid humans?"

"Ummm, actually, Carlisle and I have found a solution to that," spoke up my beautiful husband, Jazz, "I've created a specially modified sunscreen designed to conceal the sparkle of our skin." I knew that he could do it! He'd been trying for weeks to accomplish this, ever since I told him about my vision of us in Hawaii.

"You guys, we are going to Hawaii, we leave in a week!" I said becoming more excited. Just then Nessie placed her tiny hand against Bella's cheek. "Oooohh, what does she want to know?" I asked, hoping that she wanted to go shopping with me.

"She wants to know if Jake can come too," Bella said calmly, "She also would like to know how you will manage to pull this together in a week."

"Oh, I booked them weeks ago, I had a vision of us there," Honestly, did they think that I didn't see this? "Oh and none of you have suitable wardrobes so I have taken the time to order you new clothes online, so I will pack for all you. Oh and of course Jake can come."

"Alice, just one request," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time since this family meeting was called, "Can you please keep your wardrobe purchases to under one million? Please?"

"Fine," I replied reluctantly. He always ruins my fun. "Oh and before you all leave, I decided that we will draw names and you will buy a Christmas gift, when we get there, but only for that one person. You can exchange gifts with your spouse, partner or in one case child or parents when we get back. The budget for Christmas shopping is 2,000 dollars per person, and yes Jake, we got you a credit card. Okay you can go now." I'm so excited. I have so much to do and not enough time, I better go get started now!!!

"This will be so much fuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn," sang Emmett, he may look all tough and masculine, but he's not, he's like a little girl. He puts little girls to shame. "Well, you know what they say, you can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you cannot pick your friend's nose." **(2) **Everyone just turned and stared at him.

"Emmett, what?! That was extremely random, what does that have to do with this conversation?" Bella asked, trying to understand what Emmett was thinking. She really shouldn't do that. The rest of us gave up about a week after we met him.

"Actually, Alice, I gave up about three minutes after," this came from Edward, who had gone back to his piano as soon as Emmett had said this.

_AN: Thanks for reading, guys. Pretty please review. You might get another chapter sooner if you do. __**Review or else.**_

_Love, Lily and Syd_


	3. Southern Accents

_Disclaimer: All belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Emmett belongs to her, if he belonged to me, I wouldn't be here. *sighs*_

Chapter 2: Southern Accents: Bella's P.O.V.

[One week later…]

It was 4:10 Saturday morning and we were leaving in a half hour. Edward, Nessie, Jake, and I were just leaving our cottage to head over to the main house, where Alice would be waiting with our vacation wardrobes. Wait, did Edward grab Nessie's tote bag? "Edward," I called to Edward, who was in the tiny living room, "did you grab Nessie's tote bag?"

"You mean the pink and blue plaid tinkerbell one? Yes, that's right here, ready to go," he responded, sounding very serene, like always, well, except around Emmett.

"'kay, thanks," I said, grabbing our boarding passes off of the mahogany kitchen table and then heading out to the front entry to meet Edward, Jake, and Ness.

"'bout time, Bells," said Jacob, rolling his eyes and standing up, "what took you so long?"

"Um, I had to make sure we had everything, it would be bad if we forgot something important," I replied.

"You _could _just buy anything that you forgot, you know" he said, trying not to laugh at my franticness.

"No, I couldn't buy Nessie a new MP3 at the airport if I forgot that and then what would she do on the plane for six hours?" ha, I've got him stumped this time.

"No, actually you can buy those there now too," he retorted, "Apple has those new ipod vending machine thingies, you just put in your credit card instead of cash and it's like a regular vending machine ." huh, they do have everything. Whatever, I'm not going to argue with him anymore, not worth any of my infinite time.

"Ahem, spoke Edward while scooping up Nessie and placing her on his back, "we should head over to the main house now, Alice will be waiting not so patiently for our arrival." and with that he opened the door for me.

[37 Seconds And One Very Impatient Alice Later] Alice's P.O.V.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS _BEEN_? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET HERE AT 4:25 _SHARP_!" I shouted, slightly louder than necessary.

"Alice, we agreed to meet here at _4:25_, it is now 4:12, I think they are okay," Jasper said, shaking his head up and down slowly.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said, suddenly feeling very calm. I looked up and grinned sheepishly at my family. "Alright guys, let's start loading up the U-Haul." there was a U-Haul trailer attached to the back of Emmett's truck because there was no way to fit a weeks worth of luggage in each of our cars. "Also," I said glancing down at the clipboard that I was holding excitedly, "Emmett and Rose will be taking the Jeep, Esme and Carlisle are in the Mercedes, Bells, Edward, Nessie, and Jake are in the Volvo, and Jasper and myself, my Porsche."

"Okey dokey y'all, you heard the cowgirl, let's git to it," says Emmett in a poor southern accent, "Golly, gee, y'all are slower than cattle in a trailer park." oh, boy, Emmett must be going through a Southern accent phase. Last week it was a Canadian accent and the week before was British. He had found an interview with some Robert Pattinson guy and found something about his accent absurdly hilarious.

"So Emmett, where did you get your inspiration for the accent this time?" I questioned, cautiously.

"I'm so glaaaaaad that ya asked that question, Lassie," spoke Emmett in his messed up Southern accent, "I was a remembering that one time that y'all went to Mounty Rushmore with me and we heard them crazy folk talking 'bout how many states their were in the U.S. of A." I'd almost forgotten about that. Once, several years ago, we had gone to Rushmore and these idiots from someplace in the South were talking about how many states there were in the U.S.A. one of them said that there were 49 states and then another person said that no, Alaska was only a territory, Hawaii was demoted to an honorary state, and Puerto Rico was adopted and was now a state. Of course Emmett would randomly remember this and remember that they were all speaking with a Southern accent.** (AN: This was a true story, I heard someone say this while I was there once)**

"Sawry to innerrupt all that remnising that y'all are doing, but we should prawbly git on that there road now, before the cows come waddlin' on home," I really wish that he wouldn't do that. Oh, this ought to be good. Score one for team Rose!

"Hey, Emmett, honey," Rosalie says clearly, the way you would speak to a small child, "I really hate to say this but, if you continue to speak like a hillbilly, you will not be allowed to join us in Hawaii. And you will be very lonely tonight, and for quite a while."

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh," Emmett says, shaking his head up and down. He must understand now. Okaaaaay. Now that that's behind us, let's get this show on the road.

[30 Minutes Later] Emmett's P.O.V.

Okay. No more Swedish accent. I gue-

"Emmett," Edward said, pulling me from my deep train of thought, "that was a Southern accent, not a Swedish accent."

"Like it matters," I replied, rolling my eyes. Eddie-Poo is so annoying, always bursting my-

"Do Not Call Me Eddie-Poo ever again, I _know_ that I have told you that before," Eddie said, hahahahaha you can almost see the steam coming out of his ears! Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo. Eddie-Poo.

"Alright, lets go check the luggage," said Alice. "Hhheeyyyyyyyyyyy, beautiful, could you come help us carry our luggage, to the check in counter," Alice said to some random guy that said his name was Jackson, while fluttering her eyelids.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, yeah, sure, okay." I wonder if this dude, Jackson, speaks English, 'cuz he doesn't sound like it.

"Hola, Señorita," I said, "Tú hablas español?" He gave me a weird look for that, guess not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At The Gate] Still Emmett's P.O.V.

"Flight 328 to Kona, Hawaii will be boarding at gate G7 in fifteen minutes," said some random flight attendant person. 'Sssssssooooooooooo, what to do for fifteen minutes,' I thought to myself, while tapping my fingers together and looking around for some source of entertainment. Hhhmmmmm, just then I spotted a stand just a few gates away selling toys, books, and magazines.

"Hey, Rosie, I will be back in a minute, 'kay?" I said getting up out of my seat. Hehehehe. Monkeys in a Barrel. They are purple too! I grabbed one off the shelf, grabbed a copy of Vanity Fair magazine from a different rack for Rosie, and proceeded to the check out counter to pay.

"Hiiii," stuttered the girl working there, while ringing up my purchases.

"Uummm, hi," I replied throwing down a fifty dollar bill, "uh, keep the change," I said, already running. Just then I saw Ben, Angela, Mike, and Jessica each holding several carry-on bags and walking towards gate G7. Ooooohhhhh, looks like they're going Hawaii too! This will be so much fun; Hawaii and my favorite humans to mess with: Michael Newton and Jessica Stanley! "Hey, surprise, freaks! I am coming with you!" I said, excitedly, as I threw my arms around Mike and Jessica's shoulders.

"Oh ho ho, no thank you," muttered Mike, not meaning for me to hear him, but HA! I did anyway because I'm a big, bad vamp! Haha Newton!

"Oh, "yes" thank you. It is "my" Plane!" **(#1) **I said, quoting the most awesome movie ever!

"Emmett, get over here and stop messing with our friends," shouted Rosie from her seat as I sauntered back over.

"Here you go, Rosie, I got you something," I said handing her the magazine and hiding the purple monkeys behind my back and backing away. But of course she caught me.

"Em, what's behind your back?" she asked smiling sweetly. Crud. Ummmmmmm…

"He bought a purple barrel of monkeys," said Edward, smirking at me. Curse his stupid mind reading abilities.

"Uummmm, whatever," said Rose glancing at me with her eyebrows raised, "just put them in your bag, we're about to board." I sat down next to her, put them away, and glanced around. Edward, Bella, and Jake were standing by the window with Nessie showing her the planes outside. Alice and Jasper were sitting beside me and Rose, just staring at each other. Weirdos. Carlisle and Esme were sitting across from us. Esme reading Better Homes and Gardens and Carlisle reading Doctors' Journal. How boring. Beside me Rose was just sitting there, being beautiful, as usual. Ben and Angela were beside them looking at something on Ben's ipod. And of course Jessica and Mike were staring. Not at each other, even though they were holding hands. Newton was staring at Bells and Jessica was staring at Eddie. "So Newton. How _is _life going?"

"Um, well, it's going, I guess," he said, "how 'bout yourself? Being good and keeping it real?"

"Mike, I'm not good or real. I'm evil and imaginary." **(#2)**

"That does not make any sense at all."

"That's great, so listen, why are you going to Hawaii?"

"It's winter break, I guess. Why not?'

"Now Boarding, First Class Passengers on flight 328 to Kona, Hawaii ," said that same random flight attendant. Yippee! Now we can go to Hawaii.

"Come on Rosie," I said grabbing her hand, "Let's go board! Come on Cullens and Jake, let's get moving!"

_AN: Thanks for reading, guys. Pretty please review. You might get another chapter sooner if you do. __**Review or else.**_

_Love, Lily and Syd_


	4. Purple Flying Monkeys

_Disclaimer: All belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Emmett belongs to her, if he belonged to me, I wouldn't be here. *sighs*_

_This chapter is for EdwardCullensLongLostSISTER because she reviewed! Thanks!_

_Answers to chapter 1 and 2:_

_Chapter 1: 1- How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_

_2- The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_

_Chapter 2: 1-Madagascar 2_

_2- Will and Grace (We've never actually seen that show)_

Chapter 3: Purple Flying Monkeys: Rosalie's P.O.V.

We had just sat down in our seats and the flight attendants were going through the safety procedures when I decided to have a little fun. Now I normally wouldn't do this without Bells and Alice doing it also, but Emmett was ignoring me and probably plotting his next idiotic move, I mean, joke. The nearest attendant was a male who looked about 24 years old. Perfect. First, I smiled, when he looked my way. He smiled. Then I winked. He blushed. I waved. He blushed redder than Bella ever did as a human. I curled my finger, signaling him to come over. "You look like you might need a little help," I said, seductively.

"Uhhhhh-mmmm, no-o, I mean yes, sure, absolutely," he stuttered, looking stunned.

I stood up and walked to where he was standing previously. I grabbed the seatbelt that was used for demonstration and demonstrated, all while continuing to wink and bat my eyelashes at him. He was nearly hyperventilating. And by now, my entire family was laughing, including my oaf of a husband, at least he noticed me. They were mostly laughing at Em, though, because he found it funny that I, his wife, was flirting with some random human, huh, wonder how long it will take him to realize this. All the sudden he stopped. Guess he did now.

"Wait a second," he mumbled, as he stood up and walked to the human. "'scuse me, what do you think you are doing, flirting with my Rosie?" he asked the human, growling.

"Rosie, here, likes me you see," he said, attempting to be confident.

"Well, she is _mine_," said Emmett, obviously I'm his. We been married several times, after all.

"Prove it," said the dumb human. And then he started to sing.

Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close, but you were so far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless,  
over the egde just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment,  
I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(i can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Your beautiful, but you don't even try  
(you don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless,  
over the egde just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment,  
I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wish that it would be  
Suddenly, I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, Breathless, Baby can't you..see

Now I'm!

Now I'm speechless,  
over the egde just  
Breathless,  
I never thought  
That I'd catch  
This love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless,  
Head over heels,  
In the moment,  
I'd never thought  
That I'd get hit by  
This love bug again

LOVE BUG, AGAIN

I never actually knew he could sing, but we're vampires for crying out loud. We are good at everything. Right then and there, I remembered again why I loved him, well, another reason. Then the pitiful human started to sing, his song was improv and mostly in Spanish.

"This song is for you, Rosie," he said**. [AN: this song you must go on our profile to get the link and watch the video to understand it]**

Hola senorita, como te llamas?

Me llamo mike, me llamo mike.

Donda esta el bano?

Feliz compleanos.

Que hora es? que hora es?

Me gusta la biblioteca.

Vivo en la casa rojo.

Yo tengo dos bicicletas.

Muchas gracias y de nada.

Cuantos anos tienes?

Un momento por favor.

It's the one smester of spanish spanish love song.

Mi mama es bonita.

Mi gato es muy blanco.

Perdoneme, perdoneme.

Uno dos tres y cuatro,

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

No remembero how to say eleven.

Antonio banderas.

Nachos grande y cinnamon twists.

It's the one smester of spanish spanish love song.

Au revoir.

Then all of the passengers started to laugh hysterically. Someone even yelled, 'yeah, right, flight attendant dude, give it up.' Thank you random human. That was the most pitiful attempt at a love song that I have ever heard. Then Emmett grabbed me, sat down in his seat, and yanked me onto his lap. We were about to take off and I thought that a flight attendant would come tell me to sit down, but the one in charge of our section had run off due to Emmett and being laughed at.

[15 Minutes Later After Rosalie Goes Back To Her Seat…] Edward's P.O.V.

We had only been on the plane for about 15 minutes when Emmett had started whining again. He really needs to grow up. He's had several decades to do so yet he hasn't.

'_Hmmmm, I wonder if they want to play a game?' _Of course this would come from Emmett. He's the only one unable to entertain himself for more than five minutes. _"Hey, Edward,' _he thought to me, _'do you want to play a game?' _

"What kind of game would you like to play?" I asked calmly, wondering what he would come up with this time.

"How 'bout just messing with people's heads?" he asked, smiling. He knew that one of the few things I would do with him for fun was messing with humans. This ought to be good, I thought grinning to myself and the whole family can have some fun with this.

'_Mwahahahahaha, this will be good and Newton is here too!' _Emmett, of course- the evil laugh. Although, he's right- Newton _is_ here. Just then Alice started bouncing in her seat.

'_Edward,' _she thought, _'get a sheet of paper and write a note explaining what we are going to be doing, then pass it around so that the whole family knows.' _I did as she thought and then sat back and looked around, everybody was grinning. _'I've got an idea,' _thought Emmett,_ 'here, give me Nessie.' _What is he up to? He better not harm her, he probably won't, he realizes now that Bella is stronger than he is. I passed Nessie carefully to Emmett who was to my left and he had that evil little smirk on his face, the one he gets when he is going to do something that he shouldn't. He whispered in Nessie's ear and told her to imitate his "grin." she glanced at me as if asking for my approval, I shook my head to tell her to go ahead and she did as he asked. Then looked forward. Emmett then proceeded to repeatedly kick the back of the seat in front of him, he stopped and quickly looked out the window. The human in front of him turned around and glared. _'Dumb kid. Her Dad just looks out the window and doesn't care.' _Emmett then kicked the seat several times more and looked away. The human turned around and looked again. He kicked again. This time, though, the guy reached up and pushed the call button. Nessie was then passed two rows back to sit with Carlisle and Esme. Then, a flight attendant came by to see what the man in front of us needed.

"The man behind me refuses to keep his kid under control," said the dumb human, "Could you _please_ get them to stop kicking the back of my seat."

The attendant just looked at him. "Ummm, sir there is no child sitting behind you," she said, like he was crazy."

"Bu-bu-bu-but, there was," he stuttered.

"Well, there is not now," she said as she started to walk away. Emmett just sat there looking not quite pleased with himself. _'Hhhhhmmmmmmmmm, _Emmett thought.

"Hey Jasper, Edward, want to take a walk?" Emmett asked, having thought up another plan.

[In a Random Closet on Plane] Emmett's P.O.V.

"Hey Emmett, Edward, this closet is full of flight attendant and pilot uniforms. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jasper said, as he grabbed a pilot's uniform and began pulling it on.

"Well, I don't know," I said, "are you thinking that Chihuahuas have freakishly large ears, I mean, compared to their bodies, they're just massive." **(1)**

"Just put something on and follow my lead." Edward grabbed another pilot uniform and began pulling it on. Wait, there are only two pilot's uniforms, the rest are all female flight attendant ones.

"Wait, guys, there are only two pilot's uniforms, the rest are all female flight attendant ones," I said.

"Well, Emmett, looks like you get to wear a skirt," said Jasper, stifling his laughter.

"Man, and they are short too!" exclaimed Edward. They are both clearly enjoying this too much. Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I put it on. Much too my dismay, it fit.. I wonder if it makes my butt look big.

"Hey, guys," I whispered, "does this skirt make my butt look big?" their only response was to burst out laughing. I _knew_ that it made my butt look big.

"Come on Jasper, _Emma_, let's go," said Edward, smirking. We walked out to the front of the plane, where the intercom device was located.

I picked it up and said, "Skipper, shouldn't we tell them that the plane is out of gas?"

"Nah," said Jasper, "Just smile and wave, boys, smile and wave."** (2) **As soon as he put the device down, we began to walk down the aisle, grinning and waving. We all heard the nervous comments and saw the nervous grins. There were also strange looks and comments due to my amazing skirt. We turned around at the back of the plane and waltzed towards the closet. We put the uniforms back and returned to our seats. None of the flight attendants said anything. They were probably too awestruck to say anything or they didn't recognize us. When I sat back down, I saw Esme and Carlisle pretending to read their books and magazines, They weren't doing a very good job though because I could tell that they were laughing.

Purple barrel of monkeys. I just remembered them. Oohh I have an idea! Quickly, I grabbed the monkeys and got out of my seat. I walked toward the back of the plane and found the room that they keep the snacks in. There was a little elevator thingy and it went down so I climbed in and pushed the button. It started moving and down I went. I got out and was in the area where they store all of the luggage. You could see the wheels to and the doors closed underneath them. I walked over to one and pulled it open slightly, the room was instantly filled with wind due to the speed of the plane and I accidentally knocked someone's luggage out- it's okay, only one suitcase. I reached for my monkeys then. I wonder if I will be able to hear the monkey hit the ground. Well, only one way to find out. I grabbed a couple and threw them out one at a time. Then I heard them talk! They said oww when they hit the ground! I didn't know that they were special talking ones!

[Meanwhile Down On The Ground, in Lino Lake,s California] Chelsea Neppelt's P.O.V.

Argh. School again. Where is that stupid bus? Hmm. What's that noise? Is that… a purple flying monkey? Mom told me that they were extinct! She lied to me again! I knew they were out to get me. "Owww," I cried as I fell over from the impact of being hit by it. Stupid, purple monkeys. Curse their ability to hypnotize you with their purple ness before they hit the top of your head.

Karen Fallberg's (Reporter) P.O.V.

"So tell me Miss Neppelt, what happened?" I said to the girl.

"Well,Iwaswaitingforthebustocome,whenIsawapurpleflyingmonkeyhypnotizemeasitfelloutoftheskyandhitmeinthebackofthehead," she replied quickly **[translation: Well, I was waiting for the bus to come, when I saw a purple flying monkey hypnotize me as it fell out of the sky and hit me in the back of the head]**

"Really…" Wow she is delusional, Jeez, I hate this stupid job. I wonder what time it is, I thought looking at the clock behind me. Just then I heard a scream from the girl.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I wonder how far I can throw them.

Chelsea Neppelt's P.O.V.

"AAHHH! Another purple flying monkey," I screamed.

Karen Fallberg's (Reporter) P.O.V.

"That girl is extremely delusional… or psycho," I muttered under my breath. Trying to convince people that a purple, plastic, monkey figurine fell out of the sky, hypnotized her, and then hit her in the head. Kids these days watch too many movies and just want attention. Ohh, look a purple monkey, wow, purple, and then it all went black.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

"Purple flying monkeys! Run!" I heard from somewhere below. Emmett!!!! I got up and ran as fast as I could without raising suspicion, Edward tailing behind me.

"Emmett," I yelled as I got down there, "what are you doing, you could have killed a human!" Then, he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes

"umm, you know, maybe we could let it slide just this once," I said, distracted by Emmett's eyes.

"Thanks, guys," He said, looking at his feet.

"Hey," said Edward, "You're not out of the woods yet, pretty boy, you can't dazzle us into letting it go. We aren't all as easy as Rose. Just go sit upstairs, in your seat."

[15 minutes later] Jasper's P.O.V.

Hahahahaha, I have an idea, I thought as I made the whole plane feel the urge to go to the bathroom… Newton received the brunt of the blow. He got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, A minute later he emerged and returned to his seat, I did it again. He ran again. I repeated the process about 7 more times, at this point my entire family was laughing hysterically, too low for humans to hear and all of the other passengers were staring, they had no idea what was going on. This time he got a different type of desire and got back up and ran to the bathroom, this time however, taking Jessica with him. I guess Emmett felt it too because he got up, grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran to another bathroom to do you don't eve want to know what. The rest of the passengers, however were feeling and acting in very 'lustful' ways. Oh, to have supernatural powers.

_AN: Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you enjoyed it- it took us five hours to write and an hour to edit, so p;ease review. Emmett's song was Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers, Random Flight attendant's was The One Semester of Spanish- Love Song. Check for video link on profile. Don't forget to vote on our profile as well. Pretty please review. You might get another chapter sooner if you do. __**Review or else.**_

_Love, Lily __**and Syd**_


	5. Author's Note 2

Hello my amazing readers! Syd and I are currently looking for a Beta and have found several perfect ones, so we are finally getting a reasonable plot worked out. Also, we are looking for a new title for this story, so if you have any ideas, let us know, also, the story may be taking off the web for a few minutes, sometime in the next couple of days to fix some errors that were found. Bear with us as we work on making this story better. Also, the summary will be changed soon. Thanks for reading and for those of you who review, added us to favs, or alerts! We should be back on track soon. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and review what has been posted, it really helps us! And those of you who added us to favs or alert, please review and let us know what you like and what you would like to see.

Lily (Syd says hi and review, though)


End file.
